Harry Potter and the Book of Reality
by Bermudan
Summary: Harry Potter's seventh year is going to be the worst one yet, as things only from nightmares and stories become a horrid reality. Now Harry must deal with Lord Voldemort and Lord Reality both of whom just happen to be cousins. Lots o crossover elements, r


-1A/N: This story came to me, and now it comes to you. It has crossover elements or items, characters, creatures, & etc.. from movies, books, games, and more. It is not however a full crossover, the main character is Harry. My other story is an actual crossover this is just a story with elements from other things. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other themes or series that may appear in this story. Not for money. Not for suing.

Harry Potter and the Book of Reality

Prologue: Tobias Riddle

On the world of Earth, a strange phenomenon occurs every thirty-two million years, a phenomenon that has the power to magnify or destroy. A power that has already caused the extinction of at least one civilization, and one species.

A little over 2.2 billion years ago a man named Higsbee Attanley created the first library in the now extinct civilization of Atlantin. In it he placed all the writings of everything written up till that very date, the grand opening was splendid and people flocked from throughout the civilization of Atlantin; which at that time ranged from Australia to New York conjugated upon the Capital city Atlantis located on a large island a little ways away from the larger continents. It was what caused the doom of this great civilization.

At this same time that the first library was being created a Sorcerer named Foe Daeth or Sorcerer Dae was creating something of his own. He and seven of the strongest sorcerers of the time combined their powers in order to create a book that saw beyond their current world. Everything would have worked out well if an evil had not been among them.

The Sorceress Morgana Satins had long studied the dark arts of the time, she often would use her powers to cause havoc and fear amongst the peoples of Atlantin, she had been responsible for the destruction of at least one city over the country. She was thought to be Evil's Daughter, and had been looking for the perfect opportunity in which to ensure that her soul survived for eternity.

She was killed during the transfer, the book did receive a portion of Sorceress Satins soul and it was the portion that consisted of Evil itself. The book which Sorcerer Dae had planned on naming 'the Book of Seeing' had been mortally changed. The moment it touched his hands he felt the power and claimed it for himself. He soon began creating and summoning things from other Universes; none of which were very helpful. They laid waste to Atlantin and seven days later one of the summons broke free of control and created a worldwide earthquake followed shortly by a worldwide flood. The civilization of Atlantin was destroyed, Sorcerer Dae was killed by one of the very things the book helped summon to him.

The book however was not destroyed. It was destroyed neither by earthquake or flood, but it did remain trapped under a tall mountain waiting until another of worthy substance would pick it up and use it.

It wasn't until the age of the dinosaurs, sixty-four million years away from the present that the book was reclaimed. In that time an evil tyrant Tyrann Saurus leader of what humans would eventually call dinosaurs, used his ambition and eventually claimed the book after tricking a servant to fetch it under a mountain. The rule of terror continued, but soon the power of the book escaped once again and when another summon got out of control it murdered the tyrant king and claimed the land for its own, the book was also claimed.

A few years passed after that, new creatures began appearing, monsters began sucking souls and life out of the people of the Kingdom Saur. Three Mages of that time eventually stepped up and together came up with a spell to banish the new king's power away. They had seen the book and knew it was what caused everything.

All three died in the banishment of the book, but the soul of Sorceress Satins prevailed, it had been learning and had protection against this. It was indeed banished; but only for thirty-two million years. The King in rage used the remaining of his power to cause and asteroid to strike the planet. He was intending to annihilate it, but instead it only killed off the remaining species. He died shortly after due to blockage of the sun and starvation.

The book did not appear again for 32 million years, but when it did, it fell into the hands of a wannabe evil doer, and there it would stay if happenchance had not befallen him. The book with the death of its master faded away again…waiting until 32 million years later, by then it had received a new name. The Book of Reality.

(break)

Year 2006 (the time has been changed, but does not affect the story)

The death of Albus Dumbledore hit the wizarding world hard. Voldemort became bolder, even attempting to attack Privet Drive twice before Harry's seventeenth, both attacks failed, but most of the neighbors had been slaughtered. The Dursley's were terrified and for once in their life were glad that their nephew was with them. They would have been long dead if it weren't for him.

Today was a special day for the Dursley's, it was the day they would celebrate their nephew's birthday for the first time in over 16 years. It was also the last day the house would remain standing, they were soon to be heading for Hogwarts, Harry was taking them as soon as he could apparate. It was why they were celebrating the birthday two hours beforehand.

Although this sounds fun, and no doubt you would certainly like to see how these events occurred, that is not to be said except perhaps in flashbacks. Even though Harry's birthday sounds like something that would be fun to read about, it is not until the next chapter. No our story truly begins a little ways away in the House of Riddle(but not the Riddle House).

(The House of Riddle; Not The Riddle House)

The House of Riddle was located in an undisclosed place somewhere in London, it had been put under the fidelus charm years back and was never the same again. The Riddle family was nowhere even close to wizardly, it had been put on the house as a joke to some rather barmy neighbors that had been a friend a while back, and seeing as said friend died shortly after; it remained. There was no time limit put upon the spell.

The family of the House of Riddle were actually relatives and the grandfather (twice removed, three times lost) was actually brother to the now deceased father of the evil wizard Lord Voldemort's father. Seeing as though they did not keep on good terms, they never heard of the 'other' Riddle's untimely deaths.

Having the neighbors not being able to see the house they lived in had many perks, and a few not so perky. The family eventually got used to it, and the grandfather when he eventually died left the house to his kids, who left the house to their kid.

Only one Riddle remained in the House of Riddle. Tobias Riddle. Age thirty-one, unmarried, muggle, and like his only remaining relative obsessed with power. Power he had a quote he liked to use. "There is no good or evil, only power, Power to Destroy, Power to Rule, and Power to Conquer. Only the strong survive; the strong have Power." Ironically his quote is remarkably similar to his last remaining relative, the two despite being wizard and muggle would probably get along very well. Tobias Riddle although he loved power, did not have much of it. Besides the many servants and few followers (they stayed for money) Tobias was relatively powerless…that was all about to change.

(the book)

Tobias Riddle sat against his recliner reading another story. Tobias was a reader, and although believed knowledge was power, he preferred to read stories. The book he was currently reading was titled '_Empire Strikes Back_'. It was a star was novel based off the movie, besides reading, Tobias had a large collection of movies and videogames, some of which had not been made or released yet. Some of the items he had were not scheduled to be released for five more years. This was one of the things power could do for you. He had much power in the entertainment business.

Tobias Riddle stuck a potato chip in his mouth chewed contently and turned the page. It happened before the page could be fully turned. The wind picked up and blew the book out of his hand. Now normally Tobias would not have worried or cared, or done anything about this. But as he was _inside_ the house, wind blowing a book out of his hand raised his curiosity.

Before we continue with this story, the reader must know a few things. The first and possibly most important piece of information is that Tobias knew of the wizarding world, he just never saw it. The house was under a spell, and pictures and journals throughout the house told him of the world. Whether he actually believed such things was another matter altogether.

The second piece of information is that the 'Book of Reality' had a mind of its own. It did not have a body however and that was for a good reason; with all the power it held at its disposal it could destroy the world. It had tried once already. The book also knew everything that went on around it, so long as it was between twenty miles of where it had been last vanquished.

The book had been waiting another 32 million years and finally its time to wreak havoc had come once again. It had a different strategy this time however. Over the previous 32 million years it had had time to think. Instead of waiting to be found and picked up by the first person who touched it; it would this time go to a person on its own. Find the most worthy and ally itself with that person, perhaps the person would be so compatible that the book would be able to form a body.

Such as it was Tobias Riddle stood up from his chair and went to close the window when it came to him. It called out to him, it yearned for him, and he for it. A book slowly began appearing floating in air in front of him.

Without really understanding why, or how he reached his hand out and grasped the book. Glazed on the front of the remarkably light, yet humongous book, was a title. _The Book of Reality_.

Tobias despite having awful luck in obtaining true power, could know when power was within his grasp. This book was the means to all the power he could possibly wish for. Turning the cover he was astonished as a blank page appeared before him and slow writing appeared on the page.

_Tobias Riddle. I have been watching you. My name is the Book of Reality. This is the only time I will be able to talk for quite awhile, my power of speech is severely limited. I come to you with an offer. I will offer you my power in exchange you search out a man named Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_You are probably now wondering if the two of you are related and yes you are, he is currently in search of immortality and as such our goals lie in the same direction. You must ally yourself with Voldemort, and together you must create me a body. Only Voldemort has ever come back from death, it is this reason I choose you._

_If you agree to these turns, I shall dress you in your new outfit and you call be given a new name. The moment your new name is given you will understand what needs to be done, you will be given command over the book. The information of the book will enter into your mind the moment you sign below._

_This is the chance you've been looking for. A chance to absolute power, you can take it and work with your relative or you can deny and forget that you were ever tempted by me. The choice is yours._

The writing vanished and below a place for a signature was conveniently placed below. Tobias hesitated only a moment. The moment he agreed he took a pen and signed his name. In effect he had effortlessly sold his soul to the daughter of Evil. He had no regrets. He looked back in the book after his name was signed and watched as familiar scrawl appeared.

_Congratulations. You have made the best choice possible, I shall now give you your name now. Use it well Lord Reality._

As soon as 'Lord Reality' appeared Tobias was blasted by a wave of unbelievable power and his muggle clothes began to shape and change, soon he was dressed in black robes, and wore a twisted crown on his head; his eyes were now a blood red, a long sword was attached to his waist, and the book floated effortlessly to his hand. The information of the book was now within him, and he planned on completing another part of the deal. His relative was about to get a surprise of his life. Three figures formed in the shadows and began to follow him.

(The Fortress of Slytherin)

Lord Voldemort was angry. In fact one could say he was furious. His last attempt to get to Potter had failed, he had thought getting Potter would be much easier now with Dumbledore gone, but it seemed to have only gotten harder.

Potter was becoming smart. Smart and powerful, a deadly combination, he was currently preparing for another attack. In two hours the wards would fall, then he could get rid of him, the one and only threat, he had survived much too long.

Currently all of his death eaters, the ones not in Azkaban, were gathered around him. He looked at them all carefully. The Callows were having an argument over something or another, Fenrir was making crunching motions after having Biel (Big Blond) turn his chicken into a rat, and glaring wickedly at Wormtail. Two other werewolves Romulus & Gaulus were currently trying to annoy the life out of Draco Malfoy. Goyle was stupidly trying to start up a conversation with Nagini. Voldemort would not be surprised if she ate him. A few other death eaters here and there were chatting about new torture methods or what not. Only Bellatrix and Severus were not partaking in any of the events or discussions.

Bellatrix was just sitting motionless on the floor every now and then a hex shooting out of her wand and hitting one of the other death eaters. Severus Snape his second in command(not that he would ever become first) was watching everything with dull interest. Severus had already been one of his highest supporters, only Bellatrix was against him, and that changed slightly after he murdered Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy however seemed to only be around Snape, since the death of Narcissa…an event he had nothing to do with, Severus as the boys godfather took care of him. Although Voldemort was displeased with the progress the torture and death of the boys mother was punishment enough. No one could relate him to that murder, it was made to seem like Aurors did it.

The Dementors had left Azkaban and were currently breeding uncontrollably. Voldemort did not fear anything, but if the Dementors had not joined him, they would be something to fear. They gave him visions of his death at the hands of Harry Potter. It was one of the reasons they were not always present in meetings. He believed the Dementors preferred it this way.

Voldemort deciding enough foolishness had gone on stood up. Every head in Dark Hall snapped to attention, and the room quickly became silent. Before Voldemort could begin speaking however, the doors to the Dark Hall were blasted open.

If one were to say the Dark Lord and his followers were surprised, it would be an understatement, especially when the figures came through the door.

The first figure was the figure or man obviously in charge. The man wore black robes, a twisted crown on his head, and his eyes were the same red as Voldemort's. He walked calmly into the room full of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. From what Voldemort could tell the man was about mid-thirties and although he was dressed similar to a wizard, he was not. He was obviously muggle and the fact that he just calmly walked into the fortress of Slytherin infuriated the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord threw the killing curse at the muggle.

The man watched calmly as the green light flew at him before waving a hand and having a form of an Orc appear in front of him. The light hit the Orc and it died vanishing into nothingness. The man was left unharmed.

Three other figures followed the first. The first of the three was also dressed in black robes, and at its side was a sword, it had a hood pulled over its face, concealing it. One of Voldemort's Death Eater's threw a killing curse at it. Unlike with the leader nothing came in front of the black clothed man, the killing curse hit him full on.

It was at this same time that another Death Eater a nameless one threw a killing curse at one of the other figures that stepped in with the red-eyed man. This man, like his companions was dressed in black. Unlike his other companions however the man was not dressed in cloth, but armor. The man wore a helmet and a belt was clasped around his waist where a metal cylinder hung, the man also apparently had trouble breathing, for he kept making 'Hoo-Pah, Hoo-Pah' sounds. As the killing curse was flung towards this man it calmly faced the green light.

The fourth and final character that had entered the building with the red-eyed man was around 6'1, wore a long black coat, metallic shoulder guards, and around his waist was a sheath for a long sword. The man had silver hair and light emerald green eyes pulsing with power. This man drew his sword as a green light flew at him.

Everything happened at once, and to say anything the Death Eater's were stunned beyond belief. The green-light which had hit the hooded black clothed stranger had hit the man dead on, it though didn't seem to do anything and the Death Eater who cast the unforgivable was mercilessly decapitated by the man's blade. The green-light that hit the man in black armor reflected off and flew back the way it came, the castor Alecto barely dodged it. The final killing curse heading towards the man with silver hair did not reach its target, for the target had moved with astonishing speed and appeared behind the castor and drove the long sword in the castor of the spell's back. The killing curse ironically hit a fellow death eater

Voldemort watched as three members of his followers were executed, if they had died so easily then they did not deserve to live. These four strangers though were another matter. He silently gave the order to prepare to attack, the voice of the man with red-eyes made him pause.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My followers may not be able to help themselves, besides, your surrounded. The man gave a feral grin.

Voldemort took the time to look around him and sure enough for every one of his death eaters two Orcs surrounded them. Voldemort could not die, but his followers could, it would not be good if he lost all of his followers, for one can not rule without loyal subjects.

"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed in the dark.

"Who am I? I'm hurt. Apparently you do not recognize family when you see it?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the words family.

"Family? I have no family, I made sure of that."

"Well I'm sorry to say that you were wrong. You see your grandfather Riddle had a brother, and his son married and had children, and their children got married and had me. I am related to you, you are like that of an cousin to me. A bit odd, but yes we are cousins. Ironic how you are a wizard and me a mere muggle. But look whose winning at the moment."

"Do you have a name, Cousin?" Voldemort growled in anger.

"I once was called Tobias, but I recently received a new name, a better more powerful name." Voldemort raised his eyes. "Yes, my new name is Lord Reality, and I have a mutually beneficial proposition for you."

That night the world screamed in agony at the pact made by the two Riddles, Harry Potter's birthday was about to become both bizarre and deadly. The beginning of the end was at hand.

A/N: How was it? I hope it was enjoyable, please read and review, and it should be quite easy to figure out exactly who the three with Tobias are. Next chapter is Harry's 17th birthday.


End file.
